


Prying eyes Jin x Mugen

by peachyboots



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Choking, Edging, Explicit Language, M/M, Night, Pain, Plotless, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Violent, Wound Play, dosnt really want it at first, public, rough anal sex, sex with no plot, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyboots/pseuds/peachyboots
Summary: Mugen needs to releive himself, only problem is that hes stuck in a hut with Fuu and Jin.Mugen gets caught by Jin and they end up getting messy whilst poor Fuu is next to them sleeping.A oneshot where Mugens a cocky bastard and Jin struggles to keep everything under wraps whilst in the same room as Fuu.Hint hintMugen's a brat and doesn't really give a shit and gets put in his place. :)
Relationships: Jin & Mugen (Samurai Champloo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Prying eyes Jin x Mugen

Mugen, just had a 'way with words' Jin would call it. From pissing off a bunch of bar men for hitting on their women, to running his mouth out of order- which was 90% of the time, or just being an outright asshole-  
Jin never was one to intervene unless he was forced to. Mugen was Mugen- a animalistic man, who only seemed to care about himself. He was erratic and hotheaded, he seemed so untamed and unhinged in comparison to Jin. 

In fact the many times Jin found himself pondering on this he found himself sitting in a mixture resentment and confusing arousal. It made him angry, he had worked so hard at repressing his anger, his frustrations- instead opting for a blank face and racing mind. He praised himself on his calm composure, in comparison to the smaller man who resorted to violence within the first 30, seconds of not getting his desired result. 

That freedom Mugen held in his hands so carelessly seemed to spark something inside of Jin- the unpredictability to that man was embarrassingly exciting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a stormy night, the rain pelted down hard on the roof of their shabby hut, and the wind howled throughout the trees.

An older women in town had offered them this run down '"shack" if were being kind with our words, in exchange for helping her find her sad excuse of a husband who had, gotten caught up in gang affiliations.

Jin could really care-less it meant nothing to him- at least he didn't have to sleep under the stars in the freezing night air. Their belly's were full as well- a rarity among the group, so who was he to complain.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hut offered a small fire place, the lighting dimly illuminated the room but would soon go out due to the raging wind peeping through the cracks in the wood of the hut.

Mugen laying there on the hardwood floor, shoulder to shoulder with Fuu and Jin.

His eyes trailed over Fuu's shoulder to Jins stature, his silky hair now resting bellow his shoulders, it shined under the moonlight leaking through the window.

Jins haori was hanging loosely off him, exposing his shoulder adorned with faded scars- and something of what Mugen was guessing was a pretty serious old puncture wound.

The rest of his body was much similarly covered in bandages, and some broken skin- from their last run in with village idiots. They were caught off guard for once and, exhaustion and hunger can only get you so far.

Mugens own wounds were much worse off, but yet Jins seemed to be causing him all the more pain- It was rare to see the older leave himself so vulnerable. Especially around someone as spontaneous as Mugen. The fabric must be irritating them he thought to himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mugen made his way over to the fire and soaked up the heat before the light finally flickered out.

He was bored again. He couldn't sleep, the rain was too loud and the silence threatened to scream in his ears. Two different sides of the same coin that seemed to be on constant loop in his head. 

His nights were usually spent wandering blissfully drunk until he found a nice tree to sleep under. But ever since his alliance with Fuu and Jin he found himself in deprivation of many things. 

Good sake, a fight, touch, oh touch is what he missed most- usually it wouldn't bother him to this extent- but he hadn't found any privacy for a week now, with the prying eyes of Fuu and that blank faced bastard.

Surely they would understand his frustration? Plus they should know him by now, he wasn't some prude like Jin. Usually someone would take care of this problem for him.

Whether this was a cheap excuse to justify his hands now cupping his balls, the small shaky breaths that left his lips and the heat that pooled in his groin. Mugen was doing this privacy or no privacy.

I mean he did have the courtesy to face away from Fuu, feeling slight guilt creep into his consciousness. The weight of his body on his side wasn't the most comfortable either- but he would make this quick, he was all pent up anyways.

His cock twitched in anticipation before his hand lowered to stroke his length- rather vigorously. 

His small exhales now becoming muffled moans- His eyes fluttering open time and time again, his surroundings reminding him that there was in-fact, two other people in the room with him.

His muscles tensed up before he felt his orgasm rush over him, fist situated in his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans because god that felt so good after no stimulation for a week-

Mugens eyes slowly opened, he racked his hand through his knotted hair as he sighed loudly- an attempt to regulate his shaky breaths. That felt way better than he had expected, the time that passed between his last release seemed to make things all the more intense now.

It was now pitch dark a small glimmer of moonlight painting the inside of the hut. Mugen could only really see the silhouettes of trees outside thrashing around- if someone had heard him they wouldn't be able to tell what he had done anyways. 

He lay still in a fetile position facing the wall away from the others. Racking his fingers up his exposed belly where the cum now dripped down his side and onto the floor. The sleepiness began to engolf him, and he made a note to pull down his shirt in the morning when the cum was dry because, like hell was he gonna blindly clean that now.

He heard a weight shift behind him before a sudden jolt of pressure to his thigh, a firm grip on his ass and a warm body pushing against him brought him back to his senses " what the fuck-" the sudden contact made him jolt around, only to be meet by a harsh nudge from the latters hips that pushed Mugens weight back towards the wall.

"Do you take me for a fool?" the words slipped out of Jins mouth as something slightly lower than a whisper, his warm breath ticked Mugens ear. The distance between them closing.

"t' sounds like a rheotorical question to me bastard" Mugen retorted back spitefully, a grin creeping onto his face before attempting to swat Jins wandering hands from his ass. 

Who does this guy think-he is? touching me like im some needy brothel whore.

"i'll fucking kill you, get off of me" He spat in something that can only described as a muted whisper. His second attempt at removing Jins hands only granted him a more intense response.

Jin had hitched up Mugens shirt slightly and he had pressed his fingers into Mugens fresh wound at his hip- it was only being shielded by a poor excuse of a bandage anyways .

A hiss escaped Mugens mouth, and he tensed at the warm pain that shot through his body. 

"Perhaps i wasn't clear enough" Jin spoke again, the last few words obviously intended to make a statement, as the grip hardened on Mugens hips. "I could hear you wanking, you vile animal~" he said softly- his words carried a tone of amusement.

"H-gh yeah.. so what, you don't do it because your such a prude huh?" Mugen sarcastically spat through a clenched jaw, he seemed truly disgusted by the contact but continued "You want a fucking medal buddy?" His hands now making their way to reach back and yank Jins hair. But before he could reach him, he felt the olders breath hitch as Mugen leaned further back into his embrace.

A smirk made its way onto his face once, he realized the hardness poking at his ass. "You fucker -your hard yourself" he said with a slight chuckle "And you call me the animal, look at you getting off rubbing against me" Mugen taunted. He shifted his weight back more to lean into the latters clothed dick. Proving his point.

Jins breath hitched again, and he let go of a shaky exhale into the back of Mugens neck.

"Ya know i'd help you out buddy but quite frankly you cant handle me, now fuck o-"Before Mugen could even flip his weight he was being held down by Jin again. 

Jin was unnecessarily strong, and Mugen was at quite the disadvantage in this position.

This time the latters hands left his hips and bent Mugens thin wrists behind his back.

"Bold words for a horny bastard like yourself" Jins grip tightened as a hand secured his arms behind his back and the other returned to a hardened grip on Mugens stinging hips.

Mugens, breath hitched in his throat. This fuckers really starting to piss me off. 

The darkness only made things worse, he couldn't see or anticipate Jins next movements. 

A small moan escaped his lips as a cold hand made its way down Mugens warm skin and into his tented pants "Ah- to no surprise your enjoying this" Jins voice hummed in his ears, breath still hot on his neck. If anything he sounded proud of himself. 

"Shut up- you asshole" Mugens cock was infact hard again. Mostly from the fact that he was more sensitive from lack of vision. On top of that he was still wound up from his acts a few moments ago.

He hadn't gotten off in a week, it would take more than just one release to satisfy him.

Cold hands wrapped around his length and tugged gently, and he found himself melting into the sensation, no longer resisting. His hands were released and he brought them up next to his head to grip the futon.

He let out shaky breaths. Jins hand working teasingly slow at his length. His long fingers grazing over the sensitive head, time and time again.

Pre-cum now leaked from his cock and he felt Jin nibble at his neck. Jin purposely dug his fingers into the tender skin on his sides. 

The pain surprising only making his stomach sir more. The pain & pleasure mixing into one. 

"Fuck" he whispered, his eyes squeezed shut and hips instinctively thrusting up, chasing to meet Jins strokes. The slowness was antagonizing for Mugen. He wanted rough and quick. Fuck this sensual shit.

"Ngh scared your gonna break me or something?" He teased, pushing back on Jins still hard length. 

Jins movements came to a sudden holt and Mugen frowned, "C'mon man jus-" before he could finish his sentence, a hand was clamped over his mouth.

Yes, for the love of god Jin would rather prefer if Mugen stopped running that mouth of his for once, but he had stopped for a entirely different reason.

Mugen grew impatient and began rocking forward in hopes of getting some friction against Jins hand, but was met by a violent grip on his cock.The sudden pain shooting thorough him caused a muffled groan to escape his mouth. 

Then he realized why Jins antics had met such a sudden holt.

Fuu was shifting around in her sleep, she tossed and turned, rolling from side to side. Jin was looking over his shoulder although, it would provide no advantage it was pitch black anyways.

Mugen grew angry, he couldn't breath properly under Jins hand. Did he really care about her seeing? this was his idea anyways. 

Mugen pushed back against Jins cock and wiggled, Jins grip on his cock only tightened and Mugen's eyes widened at the aggressiveness towards his cock. The grip was now painful and stinging. If this fucker doesn't want to be found out then i'll make his job all the more harder.

He caught Jins finger between his teeth and the grip loosened slightly, before he felt Jins hot breath behind his ear again "You cant wait?" the tone was soft, despite the harder grip on his cock. He was practically suppressing whimpers through Jins hand now. 

"I know you could care less, but unlike you i have some dignity left".

Jin removed his hand from Mugens mouth.

"Then quit squeezing the life outta my dick" Mugen spat back. The movement on his dick suddenly resumed and it felt more tender from the hard grip before. Mugen let out a quiet groan and lolled his head back.

A hand came down to squeeze his wounded hips again "Your always running that mouth of yours, seems like you can't ever stay quiet-even in the most fragile of situations" 

Mugen only grunted in response, to focused on the sensations coursing through his body.

Jins hand left his cock, and there was some rustling behind him before he felt his own pants being tugged down, cold air hitting his ass. 

"Hey what do you think your doing-" His eyes grew wide as Jins fingers found there way into his mouth.

"Suck" Jin cooed, Mugen pulled away and turned to him the best he could despite the spooning position they were in.

"Nah your not putting that inside me, i aint no bitch" His breath hitched as he felt Jins pressure on his cock become harder "Put your pride aside for now"Jin whispered, his bare cock now grinding between Mugens exposed cheeks. 

"Why aint i fucking you?" Mugen hissed through clenched teeth. 

"You can't make me feel as good as i will make you feel, im not the simpleton women your used to " he teased. "Ruthless fucking wont get you anywhere with me" Jin whispered before raising his fingers back to Mugens lips.

"It'll only make it all the more harder your for if you don't" 

Mugen scoffed "I aint no 'Simpleton women' just put it in, ive had worse" Mugen retorted before pushing his ass against Jin again, swatting his hand away.

Jin hesitated before Mugens hands soiled in spit grabbed his cock and prodded at his hole.

"Hurry up asshole" 

Jins hands found their way to his hips as he pushed into Mugens heat slowly and painfully. 

The resistance and tightness causing Jin to groan.

Mugen let out a gasp when the head was engulfed by his own heat. The pain was worse than he anticipated but still his own cock twitched at the sensation. 

Jins slow gentle movements caused Mugen to grow more restless, and he fully pushed back against Jins length, now fully engulfing his shaft all at once. He heard a sharp inhale behind him.

"oh fuck" the strangled words left Mugens mouth, just as fast as a hand came back to cover it.

He gripped the futon, his knuckles turning white as Jin began moving, licking his neck, his hands silencing him and teasing his cock all at the same time.

Mugens hole clenched tightly at all the overwhelming sensations, he could feel his hole ripping- there was pain but there was also a lingering sense of pleasure. His cock was being milked and yet he could only focus on the feeling of wholeness and heat.

A muffled moan escaped Mugen as Jin began picking up speed, clearly hungry of his own release as well. " Your holding out pretty well huh?" Jin cooed, nibbling his ear and sucking his neck.

His thrusts now more calculated and rough. Still he made sure to keep his pace steady and quiet.

Mugens eyes rolled back, when Jin buried deeper into him, as if he was trying to close the gap between them as much as he could. A deep groan escaped Mugen as he felt immense pleasure roll over his body, Jins hands now both back on his hips and thrusting harder. 

Mugens body was shaking, and sweat was sticking between their bodys. 

His mouth now free- allowed him to breath more heavy, in strained exhales. 

Mugens eyes widened at the sudden shooting pleasure, his eyes rolling back, and his head growing limp.

"Fuck right there..." he panted, Jin was abusing his prostate and in all honesty Mugen forgot about touching his cock. He was gonna cum hands free from this. It was all to overwhelming.

Mugens head was forcefully turned to the side by a hand, to meet Jins face. Their lips clashed together, Mugen bit at Jins bottom lip, feeling the latter smirk against him. 

They broke the kiss and, the thrusts become more aggressive.

Jins grip on his sides became harder and he felt Jin let out a deep moan in his ear, before grabbing and tugging at Mugens hair. Mugens hands tightened on the futton once again and before he new it his body was shaking and convulsing, all the while Jin continued thrusting relentlessly into him.

Mugens cock shot strings of cum up his torso and he felt his vision go black for a moment.

Jin still was still thrusting into him chasing his own bliss, the sensation was now getting increasingly uncomfortable. So Mugen clenched his hole and pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts half way and thats when he felt Jins body tense and a warm liquid shoot into him.

A grunt and limp body behind him, let Mugen become self aware of the silence that had fallen upon them. The rain that had stopped, and Fuu was still snoring. 

That girl could sleep though a raid and be completely unaware.

Their breaths filled the air and, he finally felt Jin pull out and sigh against his neck. His arms hugging Mugens smaller frame.

'Great now im gonna have to clean that" Mugen whined his breath still slightly shaky, cum trickling out of his ass, only amplifying his annoyance.

"Oh no poor you, you will have to actually bathe yourself" Jin amusingly cooed, still hugging Mugens body close. Probably to tired to move.

"Tsk, shut it pretty boy" His last words barely a whisper and he wondered if Jin even heard him, sleep sat heavy on his eyelids and, his body ached with all sorts of pain. He would of broken free from Jins hold but, in all honesty he was exhausted and his body refused to move.

surely they could explain this is the morning right?


End file.
